¿Soy Gay?
by Todo Pasa
Summary: Hace exactamente dos años dije las palabras más inteligentes que mi cerebro pudo haber creado, y que abrieron las puertas de mi infierno personal -Soy gay-
1. Mi cerebro es brillante

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía. Espero que les guste la idea.

….

Capitulo 1: Mi cerebro es brillante.

Hace exactamente dos años dije las palabras más inteligentes que mi cerebro pudo haber creado, y que abrieron las puertas de mi infierno personal.

Hace dos años que ella y yo nos conocimos y nos volvimos inseparables, pasando todo el tiempo juntos, soy su confidente, la mano que nunca la soltara. Porque para mí, es la perfección personificada, una diosa griega, tan tierna y amable como una caricia, pero sensual y embriagadora por naturaleza, inconsciente de los deseos que provoca en los hombres, ajena a la envidia de todas las mujeres que le rodean.

-Ita-kun ¿Qué tanto meditas?- Acomodo sus brazos en mi regazo, usándolos como almohada para su barbilla.

-Hace dos años, para estas fechas, te conocí- Una mentira descarada, por supuesto que yo había caído bajo sus orbes jade desde mucho antes. Me miro sorprendida.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Quién diría que terminaríamos siendo mejores amigos- Se sentó en mis muslos, abrazándome por el cuello, una oleada de calor me invadió.

Contrólate Itachi, tu puedes.

-Es verdad, por tu expresión creí que me fracturarías las piernas, y me romperías dos costillas- La rodee por la cintura con mis brazos.

-Bueno…sabes que no puedo con mi genio, pero al final al explicarme todo me calme, ese día me confesaste que eras gay-Beso mi mejilla izquierda.

La estupidez más grande de la historia, si a mí me gustaban los hombres ¿Por qué mi pantalón me apretaba ligeramente por su cercanía? ¿Por qué se me acelera el pulso al tener sus labios a mi alcance? ¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca para decir aquella idiotez?

Yo gay, si claro, y Deidara es virgen…

.

.

.

No soy precisamente la persona más sociable que exista, ni siquiera me interesa llamar la atención, si paso desapercibido mejor. Pero por algunos rumores inciertos, el apellido Uchiha es "respetado". Se dice que mi padre Fugaku Uchiha, anda por malos caminos, se encarga del trabajo sucio en la ciudad, pero nadie posee ninguna prueba como para inculparlo de nada.

Sentado en una banca del patio, degustando un sándwich de atún cortesía de mamá. Vestido con el ridículo uniforme escolar, que consiste en una camisa blanca manga corta, unos pantalones negros, y unos zapatos del mismo color. Ese soy yo, Itachi Uchiha, un pobre muchacho de 16 años que ignora, que este día su vida cambiara.

-Adicto ¿me estas escuchando?- Deidara me golpeo el hombro con fuerza.

-No me llames así, te lo he dicho miles de veces, además ni que dijeras cosas importantes.

-Te dejare de llamar así cuando tus ojeras desaparezcan, signo de que habrás dejado las drogas-Entre cerró los ojos burlón-¿Qué te estaba contando?...Ah sí, entonces la rubia se me acerco, la tome por la cadera y baje mis manos hasta su…

La voz de Deidara quedo reducida a un murmullo de fondo cuando la vi pasar, llevaba el cabello suelto, le llegaba a la cintura, su color rosa es exótico, junto con sus ojos jade. La pollera del uniforme se le subía unos centímetros al caminar, dejando a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas, su camisa tenia los dos primeros botones desabrochados mostrando un ligero escote, no posee mucho busto, pero si el suficiente para mi gusto. Caminaba junto a su amiga Ino Yamanaka.

Deje mi almuerzo en la banca, y camine rápidamente por donde ellas habían desaparecido hace instantes.

-¡Itachi! ¿Dónde vas?

Ignore su voz, camine disimuladamente cerca de ellas, haciéndome el distraído. Sakura le sonrió a Ino, y esta le mostro la lengua. Nunca me había fijado en una chica en concreto, siempre las observaba en general, y coqueteaba con alguna cuando estaba muy necesitado, la idea de estar con una mujer que lo hace por dinero no me simpatiza del todo. Pero cuando dos meses atrás, Sakura Haruno fue transferida a esta escuela todo cambio, al principio me llamo la atención su cabello, supuse que era teñido ya que nadie poseía ese color tan extraño, pero jamás logre distinguir sus raíces de otro tono diferente. A medida que pasaron los días, cada gesto, sus movimientos, como mueve su ser, me maravillaron, ya no la miraba por diversión o curiosidad, ahora la observaba por necesidad.

Los días que ella faltaba a clases y me privaba de su presencia, eran realmente monótonos y aburridos, es como si me sintiera seguro al verla, mi pulso volaba de solo escuchar su melodiosa voz. Sumido en mis pensamientos, no me fije por donde caminaba chocándome con alguien.

-Ten más cuidado genio- Levante una ceja, para darle más sarcasmo a la frase.

-¿Qué te pasa Uchiha? Te crees intocable, solo porque tu papi es un maldito mafioso- El bastardo de Sasori Akasuna me golpeo el pecho empujándome, retándome.

-Yo se que tu no me podrías tocar aunque quisieras- Sonreí de medio lado.

Intento atinarme un puñetazo en el estomago pero fui más rápido, logre esquivarlo con facilidad plantándome detrás de él. Lo empuje por los hombros, se dio la vuelta entre sorprendido y cabreado, le propine un rodillazo en el abdomen, haciéndolo doblarse sobre su estomago, aproveche para darle un puñetazo en la cara, callo de sentón en el suelo, su labio inferior estaba partido, una gota de sangre bajo por su comisura.

-Así que eres muy fuerte, si te metes con Sasori, te metes con nosotros- Kankuro y Gaara Sabaku se pararon frente a Sasori, mandándome una mirada amenazadora, detrás de ellos había tres personas mas pero no logre reconocerlas.

-Discúlpame no sabía que era su novia- Levante los hombros restándole importancia, Kankuro apretó los puños.

-Eres idiota verdad-Izo sonar sus nudillos. Me cruce de brazos cerrando los ojos, sonreí. Lo mire retador, abriendo la boca como para hablar. Capte la atención de todos, excelente. Cogí a Sasori- Que ya se había parado- por los hombros y lo empuje sobre ellos, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas.

Por supuesto que no era un cobarde, nadie posee más orgullo que un Uchiha. Si hay algo por lo que destaco es por mi inteligencia y perspicacia. Seis contra uno, imposible que saliera con la frente en alto de eso, opte por la mejor opción, correr para conservar todos mis dientes en su lugar. Tras mi dramática huida, los muy malditos me siguieron, debía quitármelos de encima pero ya.

Corrí desesperadamente por el costado de las piletas de natación, que se hallaban en el gimnasio, mire frenético buscando una salida. ¡Los vestidores! Entre por la gran puerta mirando hacia atrás, no los podía ver, tal vez logre perderlos…Choque fuertemente contra alguien, tirándolo y yo cayendo encima en el proceso.

-Perdóname no te…vi- La chica que estaba debajo de mí, me miro indignada y furibunda. Sus mejillas, no, todo su rostro estaba rojo, su cabello rosa esparcido por el suelo. Podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi cara, y sus latidos en mi mano derecha… ¿sus latidos? Dirigí la mirada hasta dicha mano, estaba posada sobre su pecho izquierdo, y ella no traía camisa, solo un sujetador gris de encaje, de repente fui consciente de la figura de ella apretándose contra la mía. Había entrado por error al vestidor de mujeres, justo en el momento en que Sakura se estaba desnudando, toda mi columna se estremeció con ese pensamiento.

-¡Quítate de mi pervertido!

Me separe veloz, le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Creo que alguien me odia, Sakura tampoco llevaba falda, solo unas diminutas bragas cubrían su cremosa piel. Me aparto la mano de un manotazo.

-Eres hombre muerto- Su voz sí que dio miedo, se levanto furiosa, casi creí distinguir llamas en sus verdes ojos.

-Fue un accidente, no es lo que crees… no fue mi intención- Se acerco a mí a paso lento, crujiendo sus dedos, pero si ella es la mejor estudiante de Tsunade la profesora de karate más conocida en Japón, estoy frito- A...además no tienes por qué preocuparte- Mi boca se movía sola, ella pareció dudar alzando una ceja- Pareces una chica confiable, debes prometer que guardaras mi secreto- Me miro expectante, cubriendo su desnudes con sus brazos- Bueno, la cosa es que soy…soy gay- Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, me examino de arriba abajo.

-Te escucho- ¿Recuerdan lo de "soy inteligente"? Olvídenlo.

-Unos idiotas me molestaban, con burlas por ser "afeminado" por eso, no controle mi carácter, y le di un puñetazo a uno, odio que la gente se burle de mi solo por mi condición sexual, así que luego de eso, Salí corriendo, y es que son seis contra uno, eso no es justo, desesperado decidí esconderme aquí, a sabiendas de que esos gorilas no entraran- Me miro dudosa- Si no me crees velo por ti misma- Señale la salida, si alguien me ama ahí arriba, Sasori y su grupo estarán afuera buscándome.

Se tapo con una toalla, asomo la cabeza por la salida. Aproveche para comprobar mi entrepierna, genial, no se nota lo "feliz" que estoy. Se giro a mí con una media sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-Son unos abusivos- Me extendió su mano, suspire de alivio – Soy Sakura Haruno, descuida tu secreto está a salvo- Me guiño un ojo.

-Hola, me llamo Itachi Uchiha, gracias Sakura, lamento lo de antes- Mis mejillas ardieron.

-Descuida, me lo pagaras invitándome una soda- Me mostro la lengua, sonreí de lado.

-Claro.

.

.

.

Y así fue como la conocí, creí que luego de un tiempo podría decirle la verdad, pero cada vez que me decidía, no lo hacía por miedo a que se aleje de mí, prefería ser el amigo gay, a ser el engendro mentiroso odiado por la dueña de mi mente.

…

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece algún review?


	2. Noches Húmedas 1-2

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews, me hacen saltar de emoción (literalmente :$)

Guest: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review, sin lectores no tendría objeto escribir… pues quiero contestar tu duda, no te preocupes Ita-kun tiene de que estar muy orgulloso ;) tal vez no me exprese bien, él solo estaba "emocionado" pero no había llegado a excitarse :3

AnnaBanana: thank you very much ^-^ 3

…

Capitulo 2: Noches húmedas 1/2.

-Como hoy es un día especial, merece una celebración- Me acaricio la nuca, mmm podía imaginarme sus delicadas manos bajando por mi espalda…

-¿Qué propones? Cabeza de chicle-Me tiro ligeramente del cabello, no le gusta su apodo.

-Bueno, mis padres se irán otra vez de viaje por negocios, tendremos la casa para nosotros solos- Eso sonaba casi como una invitación sugerente- Ita-kun pasa la noche conmigo por favor- Su voz choco contra mi oído, cerré los ojos, ¿es que esta mujer quería matarme?

Hombre respira, tranquilízate, cuenta hasta diez y piensa en nieve, cubos de hielo, lluvia helada, Deidara en un traje de colegiala…Si ese último funciono, casi devuelvo hasta la primera papilla.

-Claro- Controle mi tono de voz- Pero esta vez, cocino yo, es lo justo.

-¡Si, comida de Itachi!-Salto de mis piernas, unió sus manos en un gesto soñador- Luego podríamos ver una película.

-Seguro- Su sonrisa se esfumo, se revolvió el cabello apenada-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que…había olvidado completamente que el colchón extra esta mojado, ya que estaba fregando el piso y accidentalmente vertí agua sobre él.

-En ese caso podemos dejarlo para otro…

-No, no puedes dormir en mi cama, es lo suficientemente grande como para los dos. Si no te molesta, claro. Por favor Ita-kun quédate conmigo.

Siempre.

-¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita de perro desahuciado?- Elevo sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, en señal de victoria, ¿Qué otra opción tenia? La carne es débil.

-¿Me estás llamando perro?- Entrecerró los ojos, y se cruzo de brazos.

-Claro que no…los perros son más lindos- Le guiñe un ojo.

Me arrojo un almohadón, que impacto de lleno en mi rostro, alborotándome el cabello, Sakura se troncho de risa.

-No sabes con quien te has metido Haruno- Me levante, camine hacia ella con paso amenazador.

-Quiero ver lo que tienes Uchiha- ¿Es mi imaginación o sus frases tienen un doble sentido? Definitivamente la libido domina mi mente. Sakura, se coloco en posición de ataque, intentó golpearme el brazo, pero de un ágil movimiento, la tome por la muñeca haciéndola girar, metí mi pierna entre las de ella, y la empuje levemente hacia atrás, automáticamente perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en mis brazos. La sostuve por debajo de las axilas, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio Uchiha! Cosquillas ¡no!- Intento alejarme de ella con su cuerpo, pero solo logro que su trasero chocara contra mi pelvis repetidas veces. Como si su piel quemara, mis manos perdieron contacto con su cuerpo, provocando que callera al suelo.

-¡Ahuch! Eso si dolió- Se sobo la espalda baja.

-Lo...lo siento perdí la fuerza- Me miro de soslayo.

Luego de mi pequeño descuido, la tarde paso volando entre risas y bromas. Era hora de preparar la cena, sonreí internamente, sonaba como mi madre…cuando aún vivía.

Mikoto Uchiha así se llamaba, fue asesinada junto con mi padre por venganza. Al final el bastardo de Sasori tenía razón, mi padre si era un mafioso después de todo. Al interceptar un camión cargado de droga, mato a los que lo manejaban, quedándose con el botín. El dueño del cargamento se molesto mucho, y se lo izo pagar con su vida, lamentablemente mamá estaba con él en ese momento. Lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Eso paso cuando tenía 17 años, mi tío Madara, quedo a cargo de mi hermano menor Sasuke y de mi, como tutor oficial.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, decidí mudarme lejos de esos dos. Madara era igual o peor que mi padre, llenándole la cabeza a mi tonto e ingenuo hermano menor con ideas raras, que no lo llevarían a nada bueno. Pues, a Sasuke…trate de persuadirlo, pero estaba cegado por el odio, desea venganza. Creo que está involucrado en negocios sucios, en todo ese ámbito, trata de buscar al maldito que acabo con nuestros padres. Yo pase el luto, con la ayuda de Sakura, sin ella, creo que estaría del lado de Sasuke… No me mal entiendan, apreciaba a mi padre, y agradezco todas las cosas que nos brindo, pero creo que hay otras formas de ganarse la vida, eso es todo.

La familia de Sakura es otra historia, totalmente normales y tranquilos. Su madre es azafata, mientras que su padre es un respetado empresario, un hombre de negocios, es el encargado de llevar los contratos personalmente a accionistas u otras empresas. Por eso, nunca se encuentran en la casa, Sakura pasa la mayoría del tiempo sola. Por ello, sus padres la obligaron a ir con Tsunade, para que aprendiera defensa personal, alegando que así viajarían más tranquilos.

Como Sakura desea ser medica, se la pasa entre libros estudiando para el examen de ingreso a la universidad de medicina. O en su defecto, está conmigo, gracias a esto no siente tanto su ausencia, más bien creo que ya se acostumbro.

A lo largo de estos dos años, ha cambiado mucho. Es más alta, sus caderas se volvieron levemente más anchas, su cintura es visiblemente más estrecha, sus pechos crecieron una talla. Su rostro es mucho más fino y agraciado, se corto el cabello, ahora le llega por encima de los hombros.

-Ita-kun si sigues así de distraído te rebanaras un dedo, puedo hacerlo yo si quieres- Sonreí de lado.

-Sakura no busques excusas para meter mano, se que quieres probarlo- Inflo los cachetes, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sabes perfectamente que el arroz primavera es mi favorito, además huele delicioso.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo me demoro mas, para ver tu cara de impaciencia- Con mi dedo índice y corazón le di un toque en la frente.

Después de cenar el arroz con pescado frito, nos dejamos caer sobre el sofá negro, que se encuentra en mitad de la sala. Sakura eligió la película, y apago las luces. Se acomodo a mi lado, subiendo las piernas, recargo su cabeza contra mi hombro.

-Te gustara, es un clásico- Apoye mi mejilla contra su cabello, una delicada fragancia floral invadió mis fosas nasales.

El film resulto ser una versión antigua de Dracula, Mina era protagonizada por Winona Ryder, y Jonathan por Keanu Reeves. Al principio, la historia iba igual al libro que había leído años atrás, pero al llegar al castillo de Dracula, note que había partes que no recordaba. Demasiada piel descubierta, para un tío de 18 lleno de hormonas revolucionadas. Además la situación no me ayudaba para nada, Sakura tan cerca de mí, sobre un sofá, en una casa, completamente solos. En otra circunstancia hubiera aullado de felicidad pero en este momento solo deseaba darme de cabezazos contra la pared.

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, podía sentir el sudor cayendo por mi nuca, tenía las manos cerradas fuertemente apretadas en puños.

-Todas las tías tienen un cuerpo de infarto, sus pechos son enormes- ¿Me estaba pidiendo que opine de pechos? Rápido Itachi di algo elocuente.

-Eehhh Keanu Reeves está como quiere- Casi no aguanto una carcajada, pero si soy todo un genio…idiota.

-Es cierto aunque ese corte no le sienta nada bien, no a muchos les queda bien el cabello largo- Tomo un mechón de mis hebras y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja- Tú no tienes problemas con eso, tu cabello es perfecto- La mire sorprendido, estaba mirando la pantalla, solo pude ver su perfil, se mordía el labio inconscientemente.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a la cama, le robare algo de ropa a papá para que puedas dormir más cómodo- Desapareció por el pasillo, dejándome solo.

Muy bien, es solo una noche, no te desesperes, no lloriquees como nena ¿Dónde quedo tu orgullo Uchiha? ¿Esa es toda tu fortaleza? Ya te has quedado antes…pero dormí en otra cama, alejado de su tibio cuerpo, ¡no importa puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo!

Sakura volvió, entregándome una camiseta negra sin mangas, y unos pantalones de algodón gris.

-Creo que te irán bien.

-Gracias, me cambiare en el baño- Luego de ponerme la ropa, me observe en el espejo, ese era el rostro de alguien que había sido sentenciado a muerte, o al menos a ser torturado dolorosamente, y no la de un homosexual que dormirá al lado de su mejor amiga. Tal vez, si tenía suerte me dormiría rápido, y tal vez podría mantener la farsa. O mi cuerpo se delataría solo, tendría que explicarle el porqué de mi erección y todo mi esfuerzo en mantener esta mentira se iría al caño, genial.

¡Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo!

Abrí la puerta que daba a la habitación de la peli rosa. Estoy perdido. Sakura se hallaba de pie, junto a su cama, llevaba un mini-mini short negro con detalles en blanco, dejando a la vista sus largas y esbeltas piernas, con una camiseta de breteles haciéndole juego, que contaba con un escote importante.

¿Soy yo o de repente hace mucho calor? Volteo su bello rostro hacia mí, definitivamente de esta no me salvaba.

Sera una noche muuuy larga, pensé con amargo humor.

…

Muchas gracias por leer ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece algún review?


	3. Noches Húmedas 2-2

Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews ^-^

Angy: Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un review! :)

Darkzuryan: Me alegra que te guste :D tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Lo que piensa Sakura lo sabrán muy pronto ;) Gracias por leer.

…

Noches Húmedas 2/2.

-Acércate Ita-kun- Me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta la cama, se acostó del lado izquierdo, me tumbe a su lado.

Tal vez no sería tan malo…

Sakura se acerco a mí, acomodo su cabeza sobre mi brazo, poso su pierna izquierda sobre mis muslos, y su mano sobre mi pecho.

-Buenas noches- Susurro para luego dejar escapar un bostezo.

-Mph- Intente articular palabra pero no pude.

A los pocos minutos su respiración se volvió acompasada, solo se oía el débil murmullo de los grillos. Podía sentir toda la sangre circular rápidamente por mis venas, las manos me sudaban a más no poder.

Cerré los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, procure evitar el pensar en la cercanía del cuerpo femenino. Hacía meses que no tenia sexo, la ultima vez, fue cuando Kisame me invito a una de sus fiestas, suelen estar llenas de música estruendosa, litros y litros de alcohol, pero sobre todo, tías fáciles. Recuerdo que desde que puse un pie, una chica pelirroja no se me despegaba, creo que su nombre era Karin…se me insinuó repetidas veces, mi alcohol en sangre era tan elevado que lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado al otro día sobre una cama con esa tal Karin a mi lado y una linda resaca.

Abrí los ojos fastidiado, era imposible, definitivamente no podía dormir así. La persona a mi lado se enderezo, se situó a horcajadas sobre mí.

-¿Ss-Sakura?- Apenas podía verla por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Tenía el cabello revuelto, se mordió el labio inferior.

-Itachi ya no lo resisto mas- Su voz era profunda. Tomo mi mano y la coloco en medio de sus pechos- ¿Lo sientes? Me vuelves loca- El ritmo de sus latidos era veloz, casi desesperado- Te deseo…

Me quede estupefacto. Llevo mi mano hasta su boca, permitiendo que acariciara su tersa piel, uno por uno beso mis dedos.

Se quito la camiseta, al no llevar sujetador, dejo a la vista su perfecto torso. No podía salir de mi asombro. Sakura al percatarse de mi estado de shock, ubico mis manos sobre sus pechos, por instinto las cerré, apretándolos, un gemido de placer se coló por su garganta. Al instante sentí mi miembro vibrar.

Su piel era suave, sus curvas se amoldaban a mí perfectamente. Ella movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, provocando el roce en nuestros sexos. En ese momento no me importo nada, pude sentir como la sangre hervía desde mi pecho esparciéndose a todo mi cuerpo, el deseo y la lujuria me invadieron.

La hice rodar, acomodándome entre sus piernas, quedando encima de ella. La bese con ferocidad, estaba hambriento de sus labios, me quito la camiseta y los pantalones quedando en ropa interior, envolvió sus piernas en mi cadera. La urgencia estaba a flor de piel. Doblo su espalda de placer al sentir mi piel rozar con su pecho.

Mi cuerpo clamaba por ella…

-¡Ahh! Itachi sigue así- Su respiración era errática, su piel estaba perlada por el sudor, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y su cabeza echada para atrás. Había perdido el control, mi cuerpo obraba solo, se sentía tan bien. La amaba tanto, quería que lo disfrutara, demostrarle mi devoción por ella.

La fricción que creaban nuestros cuerpos era sublime. Podía sentirlo, estaba cerca. La embestí más profundo, un gemido ronco casi animal escapo desde lo más profundo de mi pecho…

Me desperté precipitadamente, respirando agitado, estaba cubierto de sudor. Mire confundido mi alrededor, Sakura dormía boca abajo pacíficamente.

¿Todo había sido solo un sueño? No, no todo. Una dolorosa erección se alzaba debajo de mis pantalones. Mi miembro latía clamando por ser atendido.

-Itachi…- Me voltee asustado, intente inútilmente ocultar mi problema con las manos. Sakura seguía sumida en la inconsciencia. ¿Acaso hablaba dormida? Creo que alguna vez lo menciono, pero yo nunca la había escuchado, también me conto que, en ocasiones, sufre de sonambulismo, pero solo cuando esta estresada…

-Ino cerda, ese era mi postre- Se removió inquieta, ahogue una carcajada, ¿qué diablos estaba soñando?- Debe de haber otro método… no eso también ya lo intente- Pobre, debía estar pensando en los problemas de la universidad.

Se la veía tan delicada, tan frágil, tan…vulnerable. Mi miembro volvió a palpitar, esto ya era doloroso.

Me levante con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, si Sakura despertaba tendría muchos problemas. Necesitaba una ducha fría, y rápido o estaba seguro que cometería una estupidez.

Abrí la regadera, metiéndome debajo, el agua estaba helada, pero mi piel parecía afiebrada, su temperatura no descendió ni un solo grado. Mi problema se negaba a desaparecer tan fácilmente. Necesitaba ayuda manual.

Debo admitir que me sentí un poco avergonzado de tener que hacer esto en casa de ella. Y que la causante fuera mi "mejor amiga" me sentía una clase rara de enfermo, se supone que soy homosexual, mi cabeza parecía entenderlo, pero a mi cuerpo no parecía importarle.

Observe el reloj que se hallaba en el pasillo, marcaba las 9:25. Lo bueno es que logre dormirme rápido, el problema fue mi mente que me izo una mala jugarreta. En cierta forma, me lo merecía, mi subconsciente me tortura cada instante con imágenes eróticas de Sakura, es mi castigo por mentirle continuamente. Pero la verdadera sentencia será cuando ella encuentre a alguien, un "verdadero" hombre que le pueda dar todo lo que yo, se supone, no puedo.

El tipo ese deberá ser muy idiota, para atreverse a tocar a mi Sakura, me iría a prisión no me interesa. Le aria entender que ella es mía…

-Itachi, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- Alce mi cabeza sorprendido. Estaba de pie, contra el umbral de la puerta, frotándose los ojos.

-No tenía mas sueño.

-Oh, ¿dormiste bien?- Define bien…

-Por supuesto, solo que tus ronquidos eran ensordecedores- Le dedique una media sonrisa. Sus mejillas se colorearon. Encantadora.

-¡Yo no ronco! Además tu no parabas de moverte- Se cruzo de brazos ofendida. Se me descompuso el rostro, ¿la había tocado verdaderamente en el transcurso del sueño? Y más importante aún, ¿Por qué no estuve consiente? ¡La mala suerte me persigue!

-¿Quieres desayunar?-Intente cambiar de tema.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, recuerda que eres mi invitado- Me guiño un ojo- El especial del día es cereal con frutas.

La observe embelesado, se paseaba por toda la cocina, regalándome una excelente vista de su trasero.

-Ita-kun ¿puedes ayudarme? No alcanzo el cereal- Se paró de puntillas intentando tomar la caja. Al hacerlo, la camiseta se le subió unos centímetros dejando ver su plano y cremoso vientre.

Basto con estirar mi brazo para darle alcance, se lo entregue con una mirada de superioridad. Me sonrió ácidamente.

-¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde?- Engullí un pedazo de frutilla.

-Ino quiere que la acompañe a ir de compras- Puso los ojos en blanco- Puedo jurar que ya no le entra una prenda más en su armario, pero ella insistió, alegando que yo también necesito un look nuevo, que me visto como una monja… ¿Qué hay de ti?

No pude evitar reír por el comentario. Ino Yamanaka es la mejor amiga de Sakura desde que son pequeñas, son algo así como amigas enemigas, ya que se viven peleando e insultando con apodos. Estudia para ser decoradora de ambientes. Es alta, rubia, su cabello le llega hasta la cintura, posee un cuerpo curvilíneo, pero lo que más destaca de ella son sus ojos celesta claro, y su extrovertida personalidad.

-Deidara me pidió que pase por su casa, hace mucho que no nos vemos- Me miro dubitativa, luego su semblante paso a serio.

-Itachi ¿Deidara te parece atractivo?- Se me resbalo la cuchara.

¿Qué, que? Ese rubio idiota, debía ser un chiste. No parecía estar bromeando, ¿Cómo puede creer algo así? Preferiría que me amputaran el pene…

-Claro que no, Deidara solo es mi amigo, no lo veo de esa forma. Él es el único tío que sabe y respeta mi decisión.

Mentira, semanas tuve que aguantarme sus burlas y bromas, cuando le conté mi "nueva" condición sexual. Sakura suavizó su expresión.

-Pero sabes, no es nada feo- Elevo sus cejas pícaramente. Intentaba crispar mis nervios o algo así. Creo que le tendré que partir la cara a ese imbécil si se pasa de listo.

- No me atraen de su tipo, ya sabes- Personas que poseen un miembro entre las piernas…- Le gustan todas pero no formaliza con ninguna.

-Conozco los de su clase. Pero es todo un artista ¿no? ¿Sigue creando esas obras tan extrañas?

-Si, definitivamente su concepto de arte es muy excéntrico, dice que ninguna obra es eterna…o algo así.

- ¡Pero qué tarde es! Debo prepararme, Ino dijo que pasaría por mí a las 11 y todavía no me eh duchado- Corrió a dejar los cuencos en el fregadero.

-En ese caso será mejor que me marche-Sakura me acompaño hasta la puerta- Hasta luego, diviértete.

Me rodeo con sus brazos, le devolví el gesto, beso mi mejilla.

-Lo hare, adiós Ita-kun- Me sonrió tiernamente, mi estomago se revolvió.

Que iba a hacer conmigo…soy un caso perdido.

…

Debo decirles que me perdonen, porque no sé escribir escenas "acaloradas" pero ¡les juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo! : S

Gracias por leer, y como siempre ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece algún review?


	4. Cambio de estrategia

Hola! Gracias a todos/as por sus comentarios, de verdad los aprecio mucho :)

Angy: Gracias eres muy amable :D

…

Cambio de estrategia

P.O.V. Sakura:

-Dime frentona ¿lograste algún avance?- Nos dejamos caer sobre las sillas de la cafetería. Sentía que mis pies palpitaban de tanto caminar, habíamos recorrido todas las tiendas de la mitad de la ciudad.

-No quiero hablar de eso…- Me hundí en mi asiento.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Tan mal te fue?- Agito la mano restándole importancia- Y ¿Qué esperabas? Te advertí que no te enamoraras de él.

-Cierra la bocota Ino cerda, no estoy enamorada…- Desvié la vista, sentí las mejillas arder.

-Si claro frentezota, como tú digas- Puso los ojos en blanco. En ese momento mi rostro debía parecer un autentico tomate- Pero cuéntame, hiciste todo lo que te dije ¿cierto?

-Eso y más. Lo invite a dormir, me le insinué, intente entrar en su subconsciente con palabras de doble sentido, roces imperceptibles, detalles, ¡todo! Pero él ni siquiera se mosqueo.

Me sentía derrotada, había intentado de todo para llamar su atención, hasta había mentido. Sabía exactamente donde se encontraba el colchón extra la noche pasada, prolijamente guardado en su lugar, completamente seco y limpio.

No pude evitarlo, nunca tuve la opción tampoco. Fue inevitable, quede prendada de él, al tiempo de haberlo conocido. Y es que Itachi Uchiha es el hombre perfecto. Su rostro sereno e imperturbable, no importa que artimaña utilice, parece no afectarle en lo absoluto. Siempre tan reservado y misterioso, todo un enigma. Todo él es simplemente hermoso, su rostro, su tonificado y pálido cuerpo, hasta sus ojeras son…sexys.

Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, de solo pensar en Itachi automáticamente suspiraba, y justamente él debía ser gay. Aunque no tuviese sentido mi cabeza maquinaba ilusiones, delirios de una tonta enamorada. Podía verme a mí, de la mano de un encantador niño con cabello oscuro, y piel de porcelana, con un redondeado y abultado vientre, caminando junto a Ita-kun. Lo sé, sonaba como una quinceañera. Pero Sakura Uchiha se oye tan bien… Jamás me había sentido tan confundida, o torpe estando junto a una persona.

Los chicos nunca estuvieron como primer puesto en mi lista de prioridades, claro que tuve una que otra cita pero, no paso nada, ni siquiera di mi primer beso, no es necesario decir que sigo siendo virgen…pero todo eso cambio al conocer al Uchiha, a pocos meses de tropezar con él, un sentimiento nuevo y extraño se apodero de mi, y jamás desapareció… por eso debía al menos intentarlo, intentar volver a Itachi heterosexual.

La noche pasada, me desperté abrumada por su cercanía, al verlo no logre resistirme.

.

.

.

Una brisa cálida golpeaba mi nuca, haciéndome cosquillas, alejándome de los brazos de Morfeo. Abrí los ojos desorientada, Itachi se removía inquieto a mi lado. Lo observe detalladamente.

Su piel estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor, los músculos de sus hombros estaban tensados. Sin embargo su rostro denotaba serenidad.

Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a hormiguear, me mordí el labio. Se veía tan atractivo, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, es algo natural de él. No me percate de lo que hacía hasta que sentí la suave piel deslizar por mis dedos, delinee el contorno de su barbilla, acaricie su pómulo derecho, sus espesas pestañas rozaron mi mano.

Mi escrutinio se detuvo al llegar a sus labios, suspire profundamente, me pregunte vagamente cual sería su sabor, los roce con mi pulgar. Itachi no se inmuto, tal vez podría… no, no debía hacerlo, si despertaba se enfadaría mucho conmigo.

A lo lejos, en lo más profundo de mi mente, una vocecita me decía que lo hiciera, que sabía perfectamente que no despertaría. Que no tendría otra oportunidad como esta.

Sostuve con mi mano izquierda todo mi cabello hacia atrás para que no estorbara, con la derecha aguante mi peso, apoyándola a un lado de su cabeza. Mi corazón latía erráticamente. Sabía que me estaba aprovechando, pero después tendría tiempo de atormentarme…

Acerque mi rostro lentamente, podía sentir su pausada respiración chocar contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos, una batalla campal se estaba llevando a cabo en mi estomago, nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Eran realmente suaves, y cálidos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, yo deseaba probarlos. Su cuerpo se relajo, distendiendo los músculos. Antes de separarme, le apreté ligeramente el labio inferior.

Me aleje, observándolo fijamente, su rostro era imperturbable. Yo por otra parte, sentía las mejillas arder. No fue una buena idea, ese leve toque solo me izo querer mas, sus labios son como una droga y creo que ya soy adicta.

Sera mejor que intente dormir, no debería aprovecharme así del pobre Ita-kun, se supone que soy su amiga, que lo comprendo. Me acomode a su lado intentando conciliar el sueño…

.

.

.

-Debe haber otro método- Me apreté el puente de la nariz.

- Podrías vestirte provocativamente- Se sobo el mentón, pensativa.

-No eso también lo intente- Casi tenía ganas de echarme a llorar, me sentía poca mujer como para que Itachi se fijara en mi ¿Debía cortarme el cabello y llamarme Jack para parecerle atractiva?

Sentía unos horribles celos por Deidara, es su mejor amigo, y siempre esta mencionándolo. No lo soporte, tuve que soltarle la bomba, tal vez le atraía secretamente pero no quería decirle nada por miedo a que se aleje de él. ¿Y si fuese así? Debía saber si al rubio le gustan las mujeres…

-¡Lo tengo!- Ino comenzó a reír como una desquiciada- Soy brillante- Definitivamente había perdido algún tornillo.

- Que sucede, ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? Ino puerca- Una chispa de emoción atravesó sus celestes ojos.

-Debes convencer a Itachi de que valla contigo a la fiesta- Fruncí el entrecejo por el desconcierto.

-¿De qué fiesta hablas? No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, el examen se acerca y…

-La fiesta de disfraces que organizara Sai en su casa tonta. Y tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti- Me guiño un ojo, su exagerado entusiasmo no me provocaba confianza- Si esto no funciona dalo por perdido, ¿lo harás? Cambiaremos de táctica.

Mis facciones se endurecieron, haría cualquier cosa, no bajaría los brazos hasta haber agotado todas las posibilidades, Sakura Haruno no se rinde tan fácil.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Ino dejo ver sus blancos dientes.

.

No sabía si el plan realmente funcionaria, pero no perdía nada al intentarlo. Caminamos hacia el auto de mi amiga. Sonó su teléfono celular.

-Es Sai, le prometí que nos veríamos esta noche- Alzo sus cejas pícaramente.

-¡Oh, ya recuerdo el porqué de tu apodo cerda!- La empuje jocosamente.

- Por favor, no me vengas con esas tonterías de puritana, se que quieres que Itachi te de duro contra una pared- Me saco la lengua.

-¡Eres una puerca!- La sangre fluyo hasta mi rostro. No sé si me avergonzaba más el hecho de que tuviera razón, o de que expresara mis pensamientos en voz alta.

-Solo lo dices porque estas celosa frentona- Alce una ceja escéptica.

-Solo siento celos de la paciencia que posee Sai, no entiendo cómo demonios te aguanta- Cruzo los brazos ofendida.

Me llevo hasta mi casa, el viaje transcurrió rápido entre bromas y chismes. Me despedí de Ino con una mano desde la puerta. Al parecer la casa seguía sola. Las habitaciones daban la impresión de ser mucho más grandes cuando solo estaba yo.

Observe mi reflejo en el espejo, no poseo un cuerpo curvilíneo, ni voluptuoso, soy de contextura pequeña, mi cara no sale de lo común. Mi cabello es realmente extraño, todo un fenómeno, ya que es de un color rosado. Mis ojos son grandes, de color verde jade, contrasta mucho con mi piel pálida ¿Hace cuanto que no estoy al sol? Ahora bien, mi personalidad nada tiene que ver con mi aspecto físico, en contra de todo pensamiento racional, puedo alardear de mi fuerza, no les voy a negar que se como propinar un buen puñetazo, gracias a mi querida Tsunade sensei. Es como mi segunda madre, realmente la aprecio mucho, entreno con ella desde que tengo 12 años.

Y gracias a mi personalidad digamos "explosiva" me enojo muy fácilmente, sumado a la fuerza de mis golpes, no es una muy buena combinación, solo les diré que no querrían estar cerca si estoy encabronada.

La pervertida de Ino tenía razón, si estaba celosa, ella y Sai son pareja hace un año y medio. Sai Higurashi tiene 20 años, es profesor de dibujo, uno muy bueno por cierto. Debe tener como unos 50 retratos de Ino hechos con distintos materiales, uno más bello y perfecto que el otro. Tiene el cabello oscuro, piel extremadamente pálida, casi un color enfermizo. Sus ojos son negros, no es muy expresivo, ni simpático. Le cuesta relacionarse con la gente pero ama a Ino y yo se que ella también a él…

Este plan debía funcionar, o dejo de llamarme Sakura Haruno, sonreí de lado inspirándome confianza.

…

Al fin saben cómo se siente nuestra peli rosa, ¿Cuál será el disfraz del que hablaba Ino? ;) Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece algún review?


	5. La Fiesta

Hola! Como han estado!? Muchas gracias a todos/as por sus hermosos reviews, me hacen muy feliz! Perdonen por la tardanza pero es que sin inspiración es imposible escribir! Es frustrante sentarse frente al teclado y que se te ponga la mente en blanco ¬¬

Me han hecho notar que el capitulo anterior fue corto, y viéndolos a todos, en verdad son cortísimos, por eso hice este capítulo mucho más largo a conciencia, espero que les guste y que no se aburran :D

Angy: Muchas gracias por tu review! :)

Nami-Chan: Bienvenida! Es genial tener nuevos lectores :D muchas gracias por leer y comentar eres muy amable!

…

La Fiesta

Espere, afuera de la habitación como Ino me había pedido. No puedo creer que lograran convencerme de hacer esto. Me sentía ridículo vestido así. Mi disfraz consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa y zapatos del mismo color, haciendo parecer mi piel más pálida de lo usual. En lo que realmente se habían pasado fue en conseguir lentes de contacto rojos, el mismo tono que la sangre y en el maquillaje que me habían colocado sobre mi cuello simulando una horrible mordida. Además de los accesorio cliché claro, como los afilados caninos y la sangre falsa resbalando por mis labios.

En este momento ellas se estaban colocando sus disfraces, no quisieron comentar ni una palabra sobre lo que usarían. La gente comenzó a llegar hace más de dos horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaban? ¿Es que acaso los estaban fabricando?

-Ino ¿están listas? ¿Has visto a Sai? La casa está repleta de gente…-Golpee la puerta repetidas veces.

-No seas tan escandaloso y pasa de una vez, quieres- Se oía fastidiada, no la culpo, era la decimocuarta vez que tocaba. Me adentre en la habitación cauteloso.

¿Acaso pensaba salir así? Dudo mucho que Sai se lo permita.

Ino estaba de pie frente a un espejo, retocándose los labios. Llevaba puesto un micro short negro, un corsé blanco dejando a la vista un escote prominente, junto con unos tacones negros, como accesorios llevaba un moño negro enlazado en su cuello, un par de orejas y una pomposa cola blanca.

-¿Qué dices?- Dio un giro, contoneando sus caderas. Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, adoptando una postura relajada.

-Digo que a tu novio le agradara, pero solo si se lo muestras a él y a nadie más- Disimulo una risilla.

Observe con más atención el lugar, estaba lleno de vasos, botellas vacías y... ¿esas eran rodajas de limón? Tome una botella entre mis manos, olisqueando su contenido, con ese simple gesto sentí mis vías respiratorias arder, era tequila, mire a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo. Se tambaleo levemente hacia la izquierda, algo me dice que esto no terminara nada bien.

-Deberías ver a Sakura entonces- La busque con la mirada, no la veía por ninguna parte.

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está ella?

-En el baño terminando de arreglarse- Señalo una puerta de color marrón oscuro. Como si la aludida nos hubiese escuchado, la puerta se abrió dejando ver por fin a mi amiga.

-¿Qué opinas Ita-kun?- Su voz sonó endemoniadamente sexy.

No-puede-ser. Definitivamente estaba soñando, no PODIA ser vedad lo que veían mis ojos. Una deidad, mi propia diosa, traída desde mi infierno personal solo para atormentarme. No iba a sufrir un derrame nasal, eso sería muy poco, sin género de duda seria un derrame cerebral. La mandíbula se me desencajo, ¿me estaba babeando? Me trague lo que quedaba de tequila de un tirón, intentando inútilmente apaciguar el incendio que había comenzado a crecer en mi interior.

Sakura estaba de pie frente a mí, su vestimenta consistía en: un pequeño vestido blanco ajustándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, que tapaba lo indispensable, su escote dejaba ver un sujetador rojo de encaje, llevaba unas medias blancas con ligueros, unos tacones rojos, en la cabeza una cofia blanca terminada en punta con la clásica cruz roja, sus labios estaban coloreados de carmín intenso.

-Ita-kun no te ves nada bien, déjame curar esa herida en tu cuello- Oh creo que alguien bebió más de la cuenta. Se notaba un matiz extraño en su hablar.

Caminó hacia mí con paso inestable. Se colgó de mi cuello atrayéndome hacia ella.

-Ino ¿coneja? Sácanos una foto- La rubia rebusco entre la ropa esparcida por el suelo. De entre la tela saco una cámara digital. La peli rosa envolvió mi brazo en su cintura, paso su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros, y ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando a la vista la cremosa piel de su cuello.

-Muérdeme- Se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol, pero a estas alturas no quedaba mucho. La obedecí pegando mis labios donde se supone se encuentra la yugular, apreté mis dientes contra su piel. Sakura dejo escapar un ligero suspiro.

-Listo…quedo bien- Nos sonrió.

-Espera quiero una mas- Sakura rio emocionada. Tomo mi muñeca, camino hacia el medio de la habitación donde había una cama matrimonial. Viéndola mejor, esta debe ser la habitación de Sai, pintada de colores lúgubres, y llena de cuadros y bocetos hechos por él.

La pali rosa me empujó por el pecho, caí de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder al verla sentarse sobre mi abdomen a horcajadas. Coloco su mano derecha sobre mi pecho. Esta escena se me izo familiar… Ladeo la cabeza, llevo el dedo índice de su mano izquierda a sus labios en señal de silencio.

El fuego en mi interior se acrecentó, batiéndose intentando hallar una salida. El flash ilumino la habitación por unos segundos.

-¡Esta genial!- La voz de Ino me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Sakura se acerco a ella a paso veloz.

-Debes enviármelas por el correo electrónico. Ita-kun ahora tómanos una a nosotras- Me levanté con movimientos torpes, sentía la mitad baja de mi cuerpo rígida. La rubia me entrego la cámara.

Sakura coloco una mano sobre su cintura, y con la otra volvió a hacer el gesto de silencio, guiñándome un ojo. Mientras que Ino coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, y la otra mano sobre su cintura, sacando trasero para dejar a la vista su cola. Ahora sé cómo se siente un fotógrafo de Playboy…

La puerta se abrió de sopetón. Sakura dejo escapar un grito que me helo la piel.

-Sai eres un idiota ¡casi me matas de un infarto!- El mencionado le sonrió con malicia, estaba disfrazado de zombi, su ropa parecía vieja y sucia, manchada de sangre, su rostro estaba bien maquillado, la mitad de su mandíbula simulaba haber sido arrancada de una mordida, dejando apreciar una dentadura asquerosa y putrefacta. Si se me hubiese aparecido de noche, definitivamente creería que el apocalipsis zombi ah llegado.

-Esa es la intención feíta, ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Para cuando ustedes salgan la fiesta ya habrá terminado.

-Está bien, está bien ya hemos acabado de arreglarnos, amor ¡vamos a bailar!- La rubia, tomo a su novio de la mano arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación. Observe el rostro de mi amiga, su mirada se oscureció, me dedico una sonrisa torcida. Empecé a preocuparme por mi salud física y mental…

-Ita-kun vamos a bailar, por favor- Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ehhh- Me tomo de la muñeca, conduciéndome hasta el centro de la habitación, que se encontraba atestada de personas, bailando, bebiendo y chocando entre ellas. No podía ver casi nada, aturdido por la música a un volumen ensordecedor, las luces intermitentes y el humo que salía de quien sabe dónde.

La canción Champagne showers hacia vibrar las paredes, Sakura se pego a mi peligrosamente, sorprendido me aleje un paso, pero fue inútil había tanta gente que choque contra un tío disfrazado del Zorro, el muy cabron me empujo, terminando más cerca de la peli rosa.

Movía su cuerpo con gracia y maestría, revolviéndose el cabello, se volteo quedando de espaldas a mí, la canción cambio ahora era Tonight de Enrique Iglesias. Su cadera choco con la mía, quedándose ahí, su espalda izo contacto con mi pecho, ladeo el rostro, me quiño un ojo y beso mi mejilla izquierda. Cerré los ojos, debía controlarme, su lengua recorrió mi piel, un gruñido escapo de mi pecho, maldición.

Es el alcohol, recuerda que tomo más de la cuenta, volvió a voltearse quedando de frente a mí, coloco mis manos en su cintura, y envolvió las suyas en mi cuello. Estaba realmente perdido, mire su rostro intentando hallar algo extraño pero solo vi la diversión plasmada en sus hermosas facciones.

-Vamos por unas bebidas- Me susurro en el oído, su cálido aliento me crispo los nervios. Acaricio mi frente, limpiando las gotas de sudor que se estaban formando- ¿Tienes calor?

Y no sabes cuánto…

-Un poco, pero nada de alcohol para ti- Dije saliendo del tumulto de gente, puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué caso que me hacia! Ya estaba bajándose el segundo vaso de cerveza.

-No seas aburrido, estoy bien…

-Hola lindura, ¿quieres bailar?- Me voltee con el seño fruncido, ¿Quién demoños era ese idiota? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué le estaba hablando a MI Sakura?

Se presento a Sakura como Hidan, estaba vestido con una túnica rara… tenía la cara maquillada de blanco y negro simulando ser un esqueleto, con una enorme hoz, su disfraz era de la muerte o una parca un tanto friki. Pero lo que no me gusto fue la forma en la que miro a Mi peli rosa, parecía estar saboreándola.

Mis dedos crujieron, sin darme cuenta tenía las manos cerradas en puños, fuertemente apretados. No sé porque me preocupo tanto Sakura no se involucra con ESA clase de tíos…

-Claro- Acepto su mano sonriendo. Mi boca se abrió inconscientemente, mi rostro se endureció, fruncí el seño notoriamente molesto. Tanteé la mesa que estaba a mi lado, tome el primer vaso que encontré, su contenido era de un azul verdoso, ni siquiera lo olí lo tome de un solo trago.

Lo que realmente me hacia hervir la sangre es que estaban bailando delante mío, ese idiota de pelo grisáceo la apretaba contra él por la cintura. Sakura izo amague de besarlo pero en el último instante ladeo el rostro, poso su mirada fijamente en mi, sonrió de lado mordiéndose el labio. Meneo su cintura bajando, y volviendo a subir lentamente sin dejar de mirarme.

-¡Hey pero miren quien está aquí! Déjame adivinar ¿eres el conde de las mariquitas?- Le dedique una mirada helada. Deidara dio un respingo- Era solo una broma, no me mates que todavía no me eh tirado a ninguna tía.

-No estoy para bromitas, además ¿tú que eres?- El pelirrubio no traía camiseta, de su pecho parecía salir una especie de boca, en sus palmas llevaba los mismos dibujos- Solo es una excusa para mostrar piel, tsk.

Volví mi mirada hacia Sakura, si ese infeliz le hacía algo no dudaría en partirle la cara… Deidara dejo escapar una risotada.

-¡Woow! ¿¡Esa es Sakura!? Ya veo porque traes esa cara de asesino serial, ese tío te la está robando.

-Dime algo que no sepa- Eleve una ceja molesto.

-Uuhh creo que me acercare a ella y le diré "enfermera siento un gran, fuerte y palpitante dolor en la entrepierna, y solo usted puede calmarlo"- Levanto las cejas pícaramente.

-¿Quieres que yo te ayude con eso?- Hice crujir mis nudillos.

-No gracias, tal vez tú no eres de esos vampiros que chupan la sangre, tal vez a ti te gustan otras cosas…- Se tapo su entrepierna con las dos manos, su cara era de pánico sobreactuado.

Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero ya no veía a Sakura, la había perdido de vista solo por dos segundos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, me moví entre la gente empujando a quien se pusiera en frente, las luces intermitentes me ponían los nervios a flor de piel. Era más difícil buscarla, ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Divise unas orejas de conejo.

-Ino ¿has visto a Sakura?- Se volteo a mí, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, parecía confundida.

-Ita-Itachi no la he visto desde que salí de la habita-cion de Sai- ¡Si que estaba ebria! Me aleje de ella, con paso acelerado. Esa cabezota también estaba muy tomada. Yo estaba algo mareado, y eso que no había bebido realmente mucho.

Subí las escaleras, abriendo la puerta del baño, una pareja se estaba pasando saliva, ni rastros de la peli rosa. Estaba a punto de bajar cuando…

-¡Aah no, basta…detente!- Pude escucharla, por encima de la estrepitosa música, por encima de el griterío que venía de abajo, pude escuchar sus quejidos, más bien lloriqueos, pude escucharla a ella- ¡Ya no es divertido, suéltame! ¡Mmm…Itachi!

Se me helo el pulso, la puerta estaba cerrada, la tire abajo de una sola patada, luego se lo pagaría a Sai… Y lo vi, la peor escena que nunca me hubiese imaginado, la peor de mis pesadillas.

Ese imbécil tenia a Sakura entre sus garras, la tenia aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo, ella envolvía su cintura con sus piernas para no caerse, él la sostenía del trasero con una mano, manteniéndola inmóvil de las muñecas por encima de su cabeza con la otra. Sakura mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y el rostro ladeado con una expresión de puro terror, los primeros tres botones de su vestido estaban abiertos dejando a la vista su ropa interior y sus pechos, ese idiota tenía la cara metida en su escote.

Me materialice al lado de él, separándolo de Sakura, en el instante en que vio quien era, hundí mi puño en su cara, haciéndolo precipitase al suelo, me tire sobre él volviéndolo a golpear, me encajo un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, el gusto a sangre invadió mi boca, pero apenas sentí un cosquilleo. Arremetí contra él, en su estomago, luego en su rostro repetidas veces. Me detuve solo al escuchar las suplicas de Sakura.

-¡Itachi para, lo mataras!- Me empujo por los hombros alejándome de él, deseaba matarlo, esa era mi intención.

-¡Eso es lo que merece!-Grite a todo pulmón, me miro asustada, estaba mas pálida de lo normal. Al verla logre controlarme un poco- Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿Te izo algo? Dímelo, ¿¡estas herida!?

-¡Estoy bien!- No dejaba de temblar, se sostenía su vestido con una mano, cubriéndose-¡Estas sangrando!

No la escuche, la tome de la muñeca, llevándola conmigo, bajamos las escaleras, camine entre el gentío, salimos de la casa, la metí en el asiento delantero de mi auto. Arranque, haciendo rugir el motor. Todo a una velocidad infrahumana.

No podía lograr calmarme del todo, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Mire a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo.

-Itachi déjame bajar, no quiero irme de la fiesta- ¿estaba demente?- Estas asustándome, además eres un animal, lastimaste mis muñecas, quiero volver tal vez Hidan es más amable que tu- Estaba más que ebria, ya no sabía ni quién era, no podía dejarla así, sola, en ninguna parte.

Las llantas chirriaron al frenar, la peli rosa se bajo del auto y con paso tambaleante camino por en medio de la calle alejándose.

-Sakura…-Mi voz fue un murmullo por la cólera que me invadía.

-Déjame sola, vete- No me queda alternativa, la tome por las piernas llevándola en mi hombro derecho. Pataleo y golpeo mi espalda intentando zafarse de mi agarre-¿Pero qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame ahora!

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, sin dejar de cargarla, entre al baño. Esperé que cargue la tina, abriendo la ducha y el agua fría. Deje caer a Sakura dentro, empapándose al instante.

-¡Itachi esta helada, helada!- Se paro intentando salir, pero yo la retuve por los hombros haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

-Escúchame Sakura, estas más que ebria, veamos si una buena ducha fría te quita el mareo. ¿Crees que te dejare ir de nuevo a ese lugar? Casi te violan, estas loca si piensas que te iras de aquí en estas condiciones- Estaba realmente molesto, su labio inferior tembló, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas- Maldición ya no puedo seguir con esto.

La bese, uniendo nuestros labios con ansiedad, sus labios eran realmente suaves y sabían a fresa, me acercó a ella por la nuca, profundizando el contacto, abrió su boca dando paso a mi lengua. Sus lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas, me abrazó por el cuello, la levante del suelo tomándola por los muslos, envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura.

-Itachi…-Dejo escapar un suspiro, le bese el cuello con ardor, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dejando mas piel a mi alcance, camine torpemente hasta mi habitación.

Nos deje caer sobre mi cama, le lamí el cuello y el inicio de sus pechos. Espere escuchar alguna negativa por parte de mi compañera, como pasó en la fiesta, pero solo salían jadeos y suspiros de sus labios. Su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba frenético en busca de aire. Me quito la camisa, haciendo saltar los botones, le dedique una media sonrisa, ella empujo mi cabeza por el cuello, besándome desesperadamente, mi mano derecha apretó su pecho por encima de la tela.

-¡Ahh Itachi!- Música para mis oídos, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus ojos cerrados, volví a besar su cuello…de pronto, Sakura se quedo inmóvil entre mis brazos, su respiración era acompasada, se había desmallado.

-¿Sakura?- Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.

…

¿Qué les pareció? Amo a Itachi cuando esta serio, y mucho más si esta celoso. Digan la verdad se esperaban el disfraz de Sakura? Y el de Ino? Tuve algunos problemas para encontrarle el apropiado a Ita-kun :S pero le quedo bien?

Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras, ¿merece algún review este capítulo?


	6. Resaca

Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste!

Angy: Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, de verdad muchas gracias por leer y por comentar ^-^ saludos.

Byasaku1245: jajaja siento haberte dejado así, gracias por leer y por comentar! :)

Mary-chan: Es verdad Ita-kun siempre sufre :l gracias por leer y comentar :D.

Dark: Si logro sacarles aunque sea una sonrisa soy feliz, gracias por leer y comentar!

Itasaku: Me siento alagada ^-^ Es genial que guste mi fic, gracias por leer y por comentar ;)

Alice: Aquí esta! Perdona si tardo un poco en actualizar, últimamente estoy corta de tiempo, pero me esforzare :) gracias por leer y comentar.

…

Resaca

P.O.V. Sakura

Aaahh pero que horrible dolor de cabeza… prometo no volver a beber por el resto de mi vida. Sentía el estomago revuelto, la cabeza me daba vueltas y la intensidad de la luz lastimaba mis ojos. ¿Por qué rayos le habré hecho caso a Ino? Solo serán dos vasos me dijo, un empujoncito para desinhibirte, si claro y un cuerno. Había bebido tanto que perdí la cuenta en el quinto vaso de tequila…

Ahora lo que no recordaba es como llegue a mi casa. Abrí los ojos a regañadientes, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas finas sabanas negras. ¡Momento, está definitivamente no es mi cama! ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Comencé a entrar en pánico, me destapé rápidamente, no traía puesto mi disfraz, ahora una camisa blanca cubría escasamente mi cuerpo. Definitivamente me estaba por dar algo, ¿Qué clase de idioteces hice anoche? ¡No puedo recordar nada ni siquiera con quien me fui de la fiesta!

Me pare torpemente, observe la habitación detenidamente. Mi cerebro se negaba a procesar la información, de pronto todo a mí alrededor comenzó a hacerse levemente familiar. Desorientada me quede mirando como idiota el marco que estaba en la mesilla al lado de la cama. Al fin mis neuronas decidieron cooperar, ¡pero claro! Esta sin lugar a dudas es la habitación de Itachi, así me lo confirmaba la foto de nosotros dos sonriendo en el parque.

La verdadera pregunta es que hago aquí, como llegue aquí, y donde estaba Itachi. Entré al baño que daba a la habitación de mi amigo. En el espejo se veía reflejada una muchacha con el cabello revuelto, el rostro embadurnado de labial y con unas ojeras horribles. Dos manchas violáceas asomaban por debajo del cuello de la camisa ¿Qué demonios?... Como si un balde de agua helada me cállese encima, lo recordé…

.

.

.

La cara de Itachi era todo un poema, se lo veía furioso. Sabía que no era correcto hacer esto, que estaba siendo una chica mala, pero un poco de celos no lastiman a nadie ¿verdad?

Hidan parecía tragarse el rollo de que me atraía, la verdad es que parecía muy pagado de sí mismo…Me pegue mas a él, mi trasero se frotaba contra su pelvis. Él comenzó a besarme el cuello, era extraño porque a mi cuerpo le agradaba pero en mi mente no quería que me toque.

-Muñeca me vuelves loco, con ese traje de enfermera necesito que me atiendas- Me susurro al oído.

Me llevó a través del tumulto de gente, vi por última vez a Itachi que hablaba tranquilamente con Deidara antes de alejarme completamente del gentío. Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Espera, esto no era parte del plan, yo solo quería molestar un poco a Ita-kun ¿qué objeto tiene estar con este chico extraño si él no anda cerca?

-Un momento, quiero volver abajo…me estaba divirtiendo- Aleje mi mano de su agarre. Pareció molestarle un poco el gesto.

-Cariño, bailar no es suficiente yo quiero probarte, déjame mostrarte la verdadera diversión, te gustara-Me acerco a él por la cintura, estampándome sus labios con ferocidad y deseo, mi respiración se acelero, y mi rostro se volvió rojo. No se sentía bien, no era igual que besar a Itachi, tenía miedo y estaba cabreada.

-¿¡Pero qué haces imbécil!? Déjame en paz, piérdete- Lo empuje por el pecho pero mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas, me sentía débil y torpe.

-Muy bien intenté hacer esto por las buenas pero viendo que no planeas cooperar no me queda otra alternativa. Tú lo quisiste así…-

Me llevo dentro de una habitación, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. ¡Genial Sakura te los elijes bien locos! Recuerda todo lo que te enseño Tsunade sensei… todas las técnicas de autodefensa… ¡cualquier ataque, algo, lo que sea!..Maldición, no podía recordar nada, mi mente estaba nebulosa. A cada segundo mi cuerpo parecía volverse más patoso y difícil de controlar.

Hidan me besó, abriendo mí boca con su lengua, me tenía arrinconada contra una pared. Una de sus manos me acarició el trasero por debajo del vestido. Mordí su labio inferior fuertemente, el sabor a sangre invadió mi boca.

-Zorra, ahora veras te lo hare pagar, ya veremos para que mas sirve esa boquita tuya- Mis pies perdieron contacto con el suelo, por inercia envolví mis piernas en su cintura. Se me helo la sangre al instante, podía sentirlo, algo duro, ESO estaba justamente a la altura de mi sexo. Mi rostro dejo ver el pánico que me invadía, él se percato y me dedico una sádica sonrisa- ¿Puedes sentirlo verdad? Te hare gritar mi nombre…

Me desabrocho los tres primeros botones del vestido, intente con todas mis fuerzas alejarlo de mi, pero era inútil estaba demasiado mareada. Cerré mi mano en un puño tembloroso, pero antes de que lograra tocarlo él me cogió por las muñecas colocando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

Movía su pelvis buscando fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. No quería esto, debía pararlo, detenerlo de alguna forma. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? Todo este tiempo estuve engañándome a mi misma creyendo que algún día Itachi se fijaría en mí, porque alguien como él amaría a una chica tan idiota. Los sollozos escapaban de mi garganta sin control. Una de sus manos toco la parte más privada de mi anatomía.

-¡Aah no, basta…detente!- Forceje intentando inútilmente soltarme de su agarre- ¡Ya no es divertido, suéltame!- Me besó bruscamente, con violencia-¡Mmm…Itachi!- Solo podía pensar en él, mi mejor amigo, la persona que más admiro, el chico que amo…Itachi lo siento. Cerré los ojos resignándome, esperando lo inevitable.

Un fuerte estruendo inundó la habitación, abrí los ojos lentamente, la puerta estaba hecha añicos, esparcidos por el suelo. De pie en la entrada, un ángel de cabello negro y ojos color sangre venia a mi rescate.

.

.

.

Volví a mirar las marcas de mi cuello pero esta vez con horror y asco. Me sentía sucia, muy sucia. Abrí la ducha sin pensarlo dos veces, necesitaba urgente un baño de agua caliente. Aun podía sentir los labios de ese pervertido sobre mi piel.

Luego de ducharme me sentí mucho mejor, volví a colocarme la camisa blanca, ya que no tenía nada más para usar. Todavía no había ni rastro de Itachi.

Salí de la habitación de mi amigo, recorrí el lugar con la mirada. Una silueta se alzaba sobre las sabanas tiradas en el suelo. El pelinegro yacía profundamente dormido, traía puesto una camiseta de algodón negra, y un pantalón gris oscuro. Se veía tan pacífico…di un respingo alarmada, su mejilla izquierda estaba levemente inflamada y de color purpúreo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, había sido todo culpa mía, por intentar darle celos, el loco ese casi me viola, por ser tan idiota Itachi estaba lastimado, todo por mi culpa, por intentar salvarme se había ligado un fuerte golpe. Gotas saladas bajaban sin control por mis mejillas.

Me arrodille junto a él sollozando, no podía evitarlo, el llanto no cesaba. A mi lado Itachi despertó sobresaltado, mirándome asustado.

-Sakura ¿Qué tienes, estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?- Me tomo por los hombros suavemente.

-Ita-kun ¿te duele mucho?- Me observo como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Doler? ¿El qué?- Toque con mi dedo índice el centro del hematoma. Contrajo el rostro levemente por el dolor- No es na…

-¡Lo siento tanto! Soy una irresponsable, tonta e inútil- Lo abrace por el cuello, besándole la mejilla y parte del mentón repetidas veces- ¡Lo lamento Ita-kun! Todo fue mi culpa, perdóname. Como agradecimiento seré tu esclava personal por un mes, todo un año, limpiare tu casa, cocinare…todo, perdóname- Continué besándolo mientras hablaba.

-¡Sakura está bien, no hay nada que perdonar! Aunque tu oferta suena tentadora…- Las lagrimas se negaban a parar, lo abrace mas fuerte- Deja de llorar tonta, ¿me crees tan delicado? Solo fue un estúpido golpe, un descuido mío.

-Siempre terminas echándote la culpa a ti, cuando la verdadera idiota aquí soy yo- Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, secándome las mejillas con los pulgares.

-Entonces... ¿recuerdas todo?- Su expresión cambio, ahora se lo notaba tenso y nervioso.

-Si- Lo mire apenada, esta situación hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil. Cerró los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Déjame que te lo explique todo, hace tanto que quería decirte esto, pero no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar…

-Por favor cuéntame, ¿Cómo llegue a tu casa y por qué no traigo mi disfraz puesto?- Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo furioso. Me miro sorprendido, logre percibir un atisbo de desilusión en sus oscuros orbes-¿Sucede algo?

-¡No nada! La explicación es bastante simple, como estabas demasiado ebria y yo un poco alterado, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue traerte aquí. Pero tu tenias ideas locas de querer volver a la fiesta, entonces te metí en la tina llena de agua helada para despabilarte un poco, luego de eso…-Suspiro profundamente- Te desmayaste, no podía dejarte puesta la ropa empapada, así que te puse una camisa mía y te acosté en mi cama- Me sonrió, pero por alguna razón la felicidad no llegaba hasta su mirada.

Casi muero, Itachi me había cambiado de ropa, debería darme vergüenza, el pobre tuvo que arreglárselas solo con una habría.

-Lo siento mucho Ita-kun prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca más. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, por salvarme, por protegerme y por mantenerme siempre segura, te lo agradezco- De nuevo, esa extraña mueca izo aparición, parecía de dolor contenido, tal vez si le molestaba la mejilla después de todo.

- Para eso son los amigos… ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-No gracias, será mejor que regrese a casa, ya te eh causado muchos problemas. Además debo seguir estudiando para el examen…-No podía quedarme más tiempo aquí, mi intuición me decía que yo era la causante de ese dolor, pero no sabía el porqué, lo que si sabía es que Itachi no me lo diría, no me preocuparía con sus problemas. Él siempre intentando protegerme.

-Déjame prestarte algo de ropa, yo te llevare cuando termines de cambiarte- Asentí levemente, por alguna razón, en ese momento sentí que Itachi se estaba alejando de mi, volviéndose un poco mas inalcanzable, se agrietaba mi corazón y mi cabeza me dolía a más no poder.

Luego de ponerme la camiseta blanca sin mangas, y el pantalón corto negro, que me quedaban bastante grandes. Nos subimos a su auto, el viaje transcurría en silencio. Algo lo estaba molestando pero no me atrevía a preguntarle, seguramente debía ser yo, todos los problemas por los que debe pasar por mi culpa.

Mire por la ventanilla, afuera llovía torrencialmente, las gotas chocaban contra el vidrio furiosamente, el viento agitaba las hojas de los arboles, doblando sus ramas, a pesar de todo el clima era cálido, apenas fresco.

-¿Te molestó que te haya cambiado la ropa mojada? Si es así, lo lamento, mi intención era que no pesques un resfrió…- Solté una risilla.

-Claro que no, es solo que me apena que tuvieras que hacer todo eso por mí, soy un desastre- Negué con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos ¿a quién no le ha pasado eso alguna vez?- Me miró de reojo.

-A ti- Me cruce de brazos, eleve una ceja.

-Pero yo no soy normal, soy un tío raro y lo admito. Además yo también estaba algo mareado anoche.

-Sí pero no te metiste con ninguna tía loca que intentara violarte. La verdad no se qué haría sin ti- El coche freno frente a mi casa, tenía las luces apagadas señal de que aun se encontraba sola. Itachi bajo la mirada, sonriendo levemente de costado- Adiós Ita-ku…

-Te acompañare hasta la entrada- Abrió la puerta, el viento frio golpeo mi cara. Iba a protestar pero ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta. Todo su cabello y parte de su cuerpo se empaparon al instante.

-No era necesario, te estás mojando sin razón- Dije llegando a su lado. Me abrazo, estrechándome entre sus brazos. De la sorpresa no pude articular palabra.

-Adiós Sakura, cuídate- Beso mi cabeza, se dio la vuelta alejándose de mí.

Entre en casa sin entender nada, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, algo escapaba de mi pero ¿¡que!? Cerré los ojos en un esfuerzo por concentrarme mejor.

Podía escuchar algo…era agua, pero no la que caía afuera, esta era diferente… ¡una ducha! Estaba helada, pero no estaba sola alguien estaba a mi lado… De nuevo la imagen parecía esfumarse, intente concentrarme más, podía sentir mi cerebro latir. Había alguien, una persona retándome, me dolía su enojo. Nunca me había gritado así… como si una luz me iluminara todas mis ideas se aclararon…

.

P.O.V. Itachi

No lo recordaba, era inútil, yo que creí en un momento que mi gran mentira no le había molestado, pero al final todo había sido un malentendido. No debería ponerme así, pero no lo podía evitar algo en mi interior dolía mucho. Con cada paso que daba sentía que me iba a desarmar en pedazos.

-¡Itachi espera!- Me voltee sorprendido, Sakura impacto contra mi desestabilizándome, haciéndome precipitar contra el suelo con ella encima mío. Caí sentado, ella se arrodillo junto a mí, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de carmín. Tomo mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos y me beso. Sus labios se movían tiernamente sobre los míos, en un gesto dulce y amoroso, acariciando mi boca con su lengua.

-¡Lo recuerdo, recuerdo TODO! Itachi te amo, siempre lo eh hecho, soy tan feliz- Volvió a besarme. Mi pecho subía y bajaba desesperado por la emoción. La abrace besándola con locura y felicidad. Debía ser un sueño, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y mi nuca.

-Yo también te amo Sakura.

.

P.O.V. Sakura

¡Lo había logrado! Finalmente lo había conseguido, Itachi se había vuelto heterosexual. La felicidad hacia latir fuertemente mi corazón. Definitivamente amaba a este hombre y no lo haría arrepentirse de su elección…

…

Y llegamos al final del sexto capítulo, espero no haber confundido ni mareado a nadie cambiando tanto de narrador… pero en mi mente me imaginaba esta situación así. Nunca creí que un fic mío gustaría, todo se lo debo a ustedes. Yo escribo para entretener, si están aburridos, o para simplemente sacarles una pequeña sonrisa si están un poco tristes :) Pero creo que los papeles se han invertido, ustedes me hacen feliz a mí. Los quiero mucho! Saludos :3 ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review?


	7. Los amantes

Exámenes, exámenes everywhere! Mil perdones por la tardanza pero es que los exámenes de fin de año me traían loca! No podía siquiera mirar un teclado para otra cosa que no fuera hacer trabajos ¬¬'' (lo sé excusas, excusas u.u) Además me emocione con muchos animes (son mi perdición :S) se los recomiendo Dengeki Daisy, Saiunkoku Monogatari y Shugo Chara ^-^ solo me queda decir perdónenme Dx

Byasaku1245: jajaja me alegra divertirte cuando te encuentras enferma, lo curioso es que yo también tengo una fuerte tos :S muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar!

Dark: Itachi merece que se le cumpla el sueño no crees? :D aquí está la conti lamento mucho la tardanza, sabrás disculpar a una amante del anime jejeje muchas gracias por leer y por comentar!

Itasaku: Me hace feliz que te guste! Todavía no hemos llegado al final, aun faltan un par de capis depende de ustedes si quiere (tal vez ya se han cansado de mi :P espero que no :3 muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

…

Los amantes

Todo es tan perfecto que era difícil de creer, Sakura lleva dos meses siendo oficialmente mi novia…mi novia… mi Sakura. Había pasado por muchos problemas para conseguirlo pero definitivamente valía la pena, está bien, admito que nuestra relación estaba basada en unas cuantas mentiritas blancas, pero aun así ella es feliz, y si ella es feliz yo también lo soy, además ¿quién era yo para arruinarle la ilusión de que me ha "vuelto" heterosexual?

Y en una forma muy retorcida y rebuscada era verdad, jamás me había fijado en ninguna chica hasta que ella apareció- no en una forma romántica al menos-, volviéndome completamente loco, alborotando mis pensamientos y mis hormonas, despojándome de cualquier atisbo de cordura.

Sakura ya había rendido el examen para entrar a la universidad de medicina, pero las notas aun no se las habían dado, por lo que ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Por momentos decía que lo había hecho bien, luego revisaba sus apuntes y se ponía pálida alegando que todo estaba mal, para después quedarse callada y decirme que no se acordaba como había hecho las cosas. Yo solo la escuchaba y trataba de no carcajearme por sus cambios de humor tan repentinos.

Por mi parte, yo me encuentro realmente agobiado por la universidad, ya que estoy en primer año en la carrera de administración de empresas, me han estado fastidiando con los exámenes finales en las materias que estoy cursando. Así que últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros dos. Todo nuestro contacto se reducía a llamadas telefónicas y a citas relámpago, pero eso se acabo. Invite a Sakura al cine, al fin podremos estar toda una tarde juntos.

.

Llevaba más de una hora sentado en el asiento de mi auto esperando a que Sakura terminase de arreglarse pero eso parecía muy alejado de la realidad, hace media hora me había dicho que le diera cinco minutos, y que para entonces estaría lista…y aquí estoy yo, sentado, increíblemente aburrido, mirando cómo se mecen las hojas de los arboles.

Un suave golpeteo me volvió a la realidad, una peli rosa muy apenada me saludaba del otro lado del vidrio. Algo en mi rostro la perturbo, ya que entro al vehículo pidiendo disculpas.

-Ita-kun lo siento mucho, perdí la noción del tiempo y… ¡por favor no me mires así! Solo fue media hora- Se cruzo de brazos "ofendida".

-Fueron 70 minutos- Prendí el motor, espero poder llegar a tiempo a alguna función o toda nuestra tarde se habrá ido al caño.

Ella me miro de reojo, sentía las facciones de mi rostro endurecidas. Se acerco peligrosamente a mí, envolvió sus brazos en mi pecho y pego su frente a mi quijada.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho ¿podras perdonarme?- Rozo sus labios con la piel de mi cuello, un delicioso cosquilleo se instalo en ese lugar.

-Mph- La vi fruncir levemente el seño, aguante las ganas de sonreír, me fascinaba hacerla enojar.

-Esa no es una respuesta- Susurro sobre mi oído, acariciándome la mejilla izquierda. Me beso el cuello bajando y subiendo lentamente.

-Sakura deberías parar si no quieres terminar en el hospital…-Se me estaba dificultando prestarle atención a la carretera, además se me estaban quitando las ganas de ir al cine. Tranquilamente podría dar la vuelta y manejar hasta mi casa…

Mi compañera se sonrojo por mi comentario, alejándose rápidamente de mí.

Aparque el coche en el estacionamiento. Llegamos justo a tiempo para elegir entre dos películas que estaban a punto de comenzar. Una se llamaba "Por siempre juntos", al parecer una comedia romántica de la típica pareja que pasa por millones de problemas pero al final terminan juntos, no era de mi gusto en lo absoluto. Por otro lado, la segunda película se llamaba "Todo comienza con la muerte" obviamente se trataba de zombis, cinco amigos que salen a acampar lejos de la ciudad, sin enterarse que en los suburbios la epidemia ya ha comenzado, eso sí es algo que pagaría por ver, zombis, muerte, tripas y sangre ¿Qué más se podía pedir en una película?

Pero la mejor opción para esta ocasión seria la peli romántica, eso me haría quedar bien frente a Sakura, como un chico sensible y romántico. Además lo que menos haría yo es ver la pantalla, me dedicaría a observarla a ella durante toda la filmación.

-Bueno creo que es un poco obvio la película que elegiremos ¿verdad?- Caminamos hasta la puerta para comprar las entradas.

-Claro que si- Me sonrió emocionada, soy todo un genio.

-Buenos días ¿qué película van a ver?

-Hola buenos días, dos entradas para Por siem…

-Dos entradas para "Todo comienza con la muerte" por favor- Mire a la peli rosa totalmente perdido, ¿la de zombis? ¿De verdad quería ver esa?

-Aquí tienen sus entradas, diríjanse a la sala 3 muchas gracias.

-¿De verdad quieres ver esa película?-Dije caminando despreocupadamente.

-¡Claro! Eso no se pregunta son zombis, nada supera los zombis, además la otra es una comedia romántica, duahj- Saco la lengua. Se freno en seco, mirándome brutalmente sonrojada- Ita-kun ¿tú querías ver mejor la otra película? Es que me pareció muy "pastel" pero si tu quieres…

Oh genial, en vez de causar una buena impresión ahora cree que soy afeminado, claro que prefería la de zombis, pero supuse que ganaría un par de puntos por soportar la otra. Como siempre Sakura me deja anonadado con su carácter y a la vez me enamora más. Prefiere las tripas a los corazones, ¡sería capaz de casarme aquí con esta mujer!

-No claro que no, la que elijas me parece bien- Sonreí, abrazándola por la cintura.

Sorprendentemente la sala estaba repleta de gente, por suerte quedaban un par de asientos en la parte de atrás. La peli estaba genial, en un comienzo era igual a todas las otras películas de zombis, con las típicas personas que no se enteran de nada, ya saben…las típicas escenas de sexo que por alguna razón nunca pueden faltar. La verdad que eso si fue incomodo, la cara de mi novia era todo un poema, tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada gacha, cada vez que se oía un gemido o sonido extraño se removía incomoda en su asiento.

Por mi lado no estaba mejor, podía escuchar cómo se besaban exageradamente una pareja de tortolitos que estaba a mi lado, sentía los hombros realmente tensos. Hasta que Sakura se aferro a mi brazo rompiendo con todas mis barreras, la observe sin comprender nada, escondía su rostro en la tela de mi chaqueta. Mire la pantalla, un zombi había aparecido de entre los arbustos y estaba devorándose a un tío. Debo admitir que los efectos eran buenos.

-¿Qué sucede, tienes m-i-e-d-o?- Le susurre cerca del oído.

-Claro que no, n-no seas idiota.

-¿De verdad? Es una pena, sabes que hay un bosque cerca de aquí, luego de salir podríamos ir para allí, como no tienes miedo…

-¡Ni de coña!-Pico, tuvieron que mandarme a callar por lo alto que me estaba riendo.

.

-Eres un tonto Itachi Uchiha ¿lo sabías? Casi haces que nos saquen a patas del cine- Caminábamos hacia mi coche.

-Oh vamos, fue solo una broma, no pude resistirme-Se subió al auto bufando- Y bien, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Me miro sorprendida.

-¡No! Quiero decir…mis padres no están, hace mucho que no te veía, no quiero separarme de ti aun-Supongo que no querrá quedarse sola en su casa.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- No comprendía su actitud, tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba sonrojada, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Me deje caer sobre el mullido sofá, sentía el cuerpo pesado por todas las noches en vela que pase estas últimas semanas, si veía un libro mas enloquecería. Me cubrí los ojos de la luz de la lámpara con el antebrazo, espere a escuchar los pasos de Sakura pero nada.

Se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta, cabizbaja y con las manos entrelazadas.

-Sakura ven, siéntate- Palmee el lugar vacio junto a mí- Me miro sonrojada. La única palabra que cruzo por mi cabeza fue: encantadora. Camino hacia mí con paso vacilante, se sentó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, tenía los ojos cerrados y una tímida sonrisa adornaba su rostro, podía oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Di un respingo al sentir sus cálidas manos sobre mis mejillas, me beso lento y delicadamente, sus labios eran muy suaves, le correspondí el gesto. Una de sus manos descendió por el cuello ancho de mi camiseta acariciándome la piel del hombro, me congele en mi sitio.

Por eso estaba tan nerviosa, por eso actuaba tan extraño, había interpretado mis palabras con sentido totalmente distinto del que yo quería darle. Por su puesto que la amaba eso no se cuestionaba, pero por eso mismo no quería presionarla, esperaría todo lo que ella quisiera feliz de poder estar a su lado, no quería verla nerviosa ni en posición de pensar que hacer esto era su obligación.

Me separe de ella lentamente, suspirando por lo tonto que había sido, poniéndola en una situación tan vergonzosa.

-Sakura yo…

-¡No digas nada por favor! Fui una tonta, descuida lo comprendo- Esquivo mi mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Entiendo que para ti es difícil esto, se que hace muy poco tiempo te gustaban los hombres, así que comprendo que para ti debe de ser difícil excitarse por una mujer- Los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas- Y debe ser mucho más difícil si esa mujer posee tan pocos atributos como yo. Así que por eso, no te preocupes no quiero presionarte, como futura medico se que son normales esta clase de cosas…-Deje de escucharla, me había quedado sin palabras ¿Cómo había…? ¿Por qué cree…? ¿Qué?

.

P.O.V. Sakura

-Mi pequeña cabeza de chicle, estas equivocada- Sonrió de lado.

¿Qué, que? Mi mente se quedo totalmente en blanco. Pero entonces ¿Por qué…?

-Itachi no te entiendo…-Estaba realmente frustrada.

-Él que no quería que te sintieras presionada era yo, no quiero que pienses que esto es una obligación. Tal vez yo te he presionado sin darme cuenta y…

-No lo hagas… no te culpes- Desvié la mirada, esto era tan vergonzoso- No pienses así, no me siento obligada, porque yo…yo te amo, y qui-quiero ha-hacerlo- Cerré los ojos apenada, mis mejillas eran como dos bolas de fuego. Sakura, eso no debe decirlo una señorita, me regañaba mentalmente.

Itachi me cargo en brazos como a un crio que se ha quedado dormido. Me llevo hasta su habitación, depositándome suavemente sobre su cama. Yo solo lo observaba abochornada.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, para mi será un placer complacerte-Beso el dorso de mi mano, mi corazón acelero a mil. Coloco su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Está caliente, no tienes de que avergonzarte, para mi eres la MUJER más hermosa- Eso fue demasiado, sabia como volverme loca. Lo bese desesperadamente atrayéndolo hacia mí por el cuello de su chaqueta.

Se la quite lentamente, y así es como comenzó nuestra primera noche de amor y pasión. Nuestros cuerpos unidos en una danza ancestral más antigua que la historia misma. Sus labios besaban mi piel, acariciándola, haciéndome estremecer de satisfacción. Nuestros cuerpos perlados de sudor, el mío temblando de placer por su intimo contacto. Mi rostro totalmente sonrojado, por lo acalorada que estaba y por el sentimiento abrumador de que Itachi estuviese viendo mi figura completamente desnuda ¿Qué pensaría él de mí? Él era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido, tan viril e inteligente, a mis ojos simplemente perfecto.

El momento culminante había llegado, un remolino de emociones se instalo en mi pecho, dificultándome la tarea de respirar. Mi compañero lo noto.

-Jamás haría nada para lastimarte, ¿estás segura?- Sus ojos transmitían seguridad y verdad a sus palabras, le di un tierno beso en los labios como respuesta.

Se acomodo mejor…

-Te amo-Un beso- Lo siento- Otro beso-Discúlpame- Otro beso, una emoción totalmente nueva y extraña me invadió- Lo lamento- Pero no era dolorosa, solo…nueva, además los besos de Itachi me relajaban, y sus palabras me confortaban-Te amo.

Un sonido involuntario y extraño escapo de mis labios, nunca antes lo había oído salir de mi boca. Apenada, me mordí el labio, intentando controlarlos.

-De-déjame escucharte, por favor- Los movimientos se volvieron más salvajes y menos delicados, pero más deliciosos. Un calor indescriptible invadió mi cuerpo y un cosquilleo se instalo en mi bajo vientre.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya no me importaba. Estas nuevas emociones eran adictivas, había descubierto una nueva droga e Itachi Uchiha era su nombre, mi nueva adicción. Nuestras respiraciones eran superficiales, rápidas. Un sonido gutural parecido a un sonido animal subió por la garganta de mi amante, un gruñido ronco haciéndome estremecer aun más si era posible.

Me encontraba totalmente agotada, en mi límite.

-¡Itachi! - ¡Sakura!

Estaba tan feliz, la emoción sacudía por completo mi cuerpo, materializándose en una pequeña lagrima que rodo por mi mejilla, nos habíamos fusionado en una sola persona.

Mi compañero levanto la cabeza que había recostado en mi pecho, lamiendo la lágrima que descendía por mi piel.

-Te amo-Apoyo su frente sobre la mía. Lo mire sonrojada, y mis parpados se cerraron solos. Me deje llevar por el sueño, agotada, con esas dos últimas palabras resonando en mi mente.

…

Como ya dije, no soy buena describiendo estas escenas _ por eso me pareció mejor no ser demasiado grafica, espero que les guste ^-^ Al fin! aquí está el nuevo capítulo, les diré que ya solo nos quedan dos más…o tres pero eso todavía no lo tengo decidido…depende de lo que digan ustedes ;) muchas gracias por leer! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review?


	8. Abriendo los ojos

Hola! Como han estado? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Si ya se, ya me había tardado, solo me resta decir que lo siento mucho y espero que lo disfruten :) …

Abriendo los ojos:

No podía creerlo, estaba tan feliz que no cabía en mi propio cuerpo. Esta mañana, me dirigí a la universidad totalmente resignada, creyendo que mis calificaciones darían como máximo, para que lo más cerca que estaría de la medicina seria fregando el piso en el salón de anatomía.

Pero mi mandíbula casi se desencaja al observar las planillas de calificaciones donde ponía Haruno Sakura 8. ¡Había logrado entrar!

Era como si hubiese tenido a Chouji Akimichi, un compañero de secundaria que era conocido por ser realmente "corpulento", sentado en mis hombros todo este tiempo y que después de ver las calificaciones haya decidido bajarse y dejarme en paz. Me sentía libre, con la mente despejada y trabajando rápido.

Decidí que era mejor contárselo personalmente a Itachi, y que una llamada por celular no permitiría transmitir toda mi emoción acumulada. Le daría una gran sorpresa, ni bien abriera la puerta me abalanzaría sobre él y no pararía hasta llegar a su habitación, o sofá…o pared, quien sabe.

De camino, pase por una pastelería y compre algunas bobadas para comer más tarde. Y de paso llame a la cerda rubia que tenia por amiga.

Sonó tres veces antes de que alguien contestara al otro lado.

-¿Diga?-Me pare en mitad de un paso.

-¿Sai?-¿Por qué diablos atendía él?

-Hola feíta, ¿Qué se te ofrece? Te decidiste al fin porque te pinte una máscara para tu cara ¡a que si! Pero déjame decirte que ni con eso podrás tapar tu fealdad.

-Cierra el pico idiota, pues quiero hablar con mi amiga ¿Qué más? No con un zombi en involución…

-Entonces te sugie…-Se escucho un fuerte ruido como de estática, tuve que alejar el móvil de mi oído.

-Sai, ya tendrás tiempo de pelearte con ella en otro momento- La voz de Ino era de cansancio, siempre era quien terminaba nuestras constantes y patéticas peleas-Hola frentona, lo siento estaba duchándome.

-Ya verá ese tonto que tienes por novio cuando lo vea, en fin, solo llamaba para decirte que… ¿recuerdas que debía ir a la universidad a ver mis notas?

-Si,…amor basta, me desconcentras-maldito par de conejos, pensé con fastidio- Disculpa ¿Qué decías?

-¡Oh nada importante, solo que eh aprobado los exámenes, eso es todo! Pero veo que para ti es más importante follar con tu novio que escuchar a tu mejor amiga, cerda- Un silencio absoluto, seguido de un exagerado aullido de excitación hizo volar mi tímpano.

-¡Lo sabía, sabía que pasarías tonta! Sabía que esa increíble frentezota debía servir para algo, debes darle crédito a tu extraña anatomía por permitirte almacenar tanta información. Y dime ¿cual fue tu calificación final?

-Un hermoso, perfecto e increíble ocho.

-¡Pero si eres una puta genio! Felicidades, esto si merece una gran celebración, ya estoy pensando en una enorme fiesta…

Deje a mi amiga parloteando mientras yo me concentraba en el camino, camine por el paso de cebra tranquilamente cuando un bocinazo sonó a mi costado derecho. Me gire echando humo.

-Pero que te pasa idiota, no ves que la prioridad la tiene el peatón y que la maldita luz estaba en rojo, eres ciego o acaso t…-La voz se fue apagando a medida que mi cerebro procesaba la imagen.

Deidara tenía medio cuerpo afuera de la ventanilla, estaba saludándome y descostillándose de risa por mi impulsivo arrebato de ira.

-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Quieres que te lleve?- Mire las nubes que se estaban acumulando en el cielo confiriéndole un color gris oscuro. Asentí y le dedique una sonrisa.

-Ino después hablamos, adiós-Corte sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-¡Diablos mujer, que carácter!- El chico seguía tronchándose de risa al entrar al coche. Me encogí en mi asiento claramente avergonzada.

-Lo siento, no suelo exaltarme tan fácilmente sabes-Mentí descaradamente.

-Si claro, ya lo creo-Replico en tono irónico. Está bien, puede que Itachi me ganara de mano y le hubiese contado cómo nos conocimos, además de otros momentos en los cuales mi lado femenino dejaba en duda su existencia.

Ahora que lo pienso, él y Deidara pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, pero últimamente, Ita-kun no me ah contada nada sobre él. ¿Podría ser que nuestra reciente relación los haya distanciado? Tal vez el rubio esta celoso de mi, quizás esta enamorado en secreto de MI pelilargo. Sea cual sea el problema, mi curiosidad se había despertado y una oportunidad tan perfecta como esta no podía ser desperdiciada.

-Deidara ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Forcé una sonrisa.

-Acabas de hacer una o ¿no?-Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos-Esta bien, está bien suéltala-Mientras mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, no se le borro en ningún momento una gran sonrisa de bobalicón.

Está bien debía formular una pregunta que no sonara muy directa, pero que me de la suficiente información. Lo tengo.

-¿Te parezco atractiva?- Abrió los ojos sorprendido, me observo por un largo rato para luego esbozar una sonrisa ¿arrogante? Mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás.

-Bueno Sakura, admito que tienes una carrocería digna de admirar-Me guiño un ojo- Y tampoco te culpo por querer e intentar salir conmigo, es algo que suelo causarle a las chicas, digamos que es un don con el que nací. Pero debo rechazar tu iniciativa, aunque…podríamos sacudir un poco el asiento trasero-Dejo a la vista su reluciente dentadura.

Casi podía sentir los latidos que producía mi sien.

-No seas estúpido, lo que te intentaba preguntar es si eres gay, idiota egocéntrico- Explote, me miro como si hubiese descubierto oro, después rompió a reír desaforadamente. Ok creo que eso significa no.

-Pero ¿por quién rayos me tomas? Yo no soy como la mariquita de Itachi si es lo que piensas, con gusto puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo si quieres- Alzo sus cejas pícaramente.

-No gracias, y ya no puedes llamar mariquita a Itachi- Me cruce de brazos ofendida, él me miro extrañado-Ita-kun y yo somos novios hace meses, genio.

Paro el coche en seco.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Te ha contado absolutamente todo?

Supongo que se refiere a que me conto que ahora le gustan las mujeres…

-Claro, ¿Por qué habría de ocultarlo?

-Es exactamente lo que yo le decía, que no era una buena idea lo que estaba haciendo. Y como siempre yo tenía razón, todo hubiera sido más fácil si te lo explicaba desde el principio, este Itachi idiota…

Momento…creo que me voy perdiendo de algo, pero no estoy segura.

-Y dime ¿Por qué no quería contármelo, tu sabes? Porque a mí no me dijo nada-Se removió incomodo.

-Bueno, es que él creía que te enfadarías sobremanera. Debo admitir que yo también tenía mis dudas, vamos que si me hubiese pasado a mi me habría molestado bastante, pero parece que tu eres muy buena y comprensiva. Y es que ese idiota a estado colado por ti desde el primer momento en que te vio, ¡si me habrá tocado los cojones hablando todo el maldito día de ti!

A pero si siempre fue todo un tierno…esperen ¿¡QUE!? ¿"Desde el primer día en que te vio"? ¿¡Que carajos!?

-¿Ha-hablas del día en que entro en el vestidor de mujeres?-Me sudaban las manos, y mi voz tembló al hablar. Debía ser un error, de seguro habré entendido mal todo.

-Puff hombre, mucho antes que eso, ¿no te lo dijo? Desde el primer momento en que te vio llamaste su atención.

No, no, no, no esto es un error. Díganme que estoy volviéndome loca o que estoy sorda y estoy entendiéndolo todo mal.

-Quieres decir, que él ¿nunca…nunca…nunca fue gay?- De pronto mi visión se volvió borrosa a causa de las lagrimas que ya se agolpaban en mis ojos.

Deidara me observo extrañado.

-Claro Sakura, pero ¿de qué demonios estamos hablando?

Al ver como hipaba y temblaba ligeramente, su cara se torno compungida.

-Me estabas hablando de otra cosa ¿verdad?-Asentí débilmente- No lo sabías y yo te lo acabo de confesar- No lo estaba preguntando, era más una confirmación-Soy un estúpido.

Acto seguido abrí la puerta del copiloto y salí corriendo. No me importo mojarme con el aguacero que caía, no me importaron los gritos que profería Deidara llamándome, tampoco me importo el sonido que hizo mi pecho, como si un cristal se hubiese fragmentado en miles de pedazos y todos se hubiesen quedado enterrados en mi interior.

La casa de Itachi estaba a tan solo 5 cuadras, corrí como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Un solo sentimiento invadía cada fibra de mi ser y no podía controlarlo, necesitaba aflorar al exterior, explotar. La ira.

.

P.O.V. Itachi

Mire por la ventana, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Genial, y yo que acababa de hacer la colada…y ahí estaba mi ropa interior escurriendo más agua que cuando la lavé.

De pronto una música comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación, mi móvil y lo peor era que ¡me estaban llamando! ¿Dónde mierda lo había dejado? Rebusque entre una pila de ropa, libros y quien sabe que. Lo encontré al quitar una revista ya vieja desde hace medio año, debería limpiar más seguido.

-¿Hola?

-Itachi ¿¡estás bien!?-Deidara se oía un poco exaltado, no me gusto nada su tono.

-Claro, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?

-Lo lamento tanto, fue un accidente, de verdad yo no quería contárselo. Sabes que nunca podría hacerte algo así a propósito, que tú eres mi amigo, mi hermano…yo creí que ella hablaba de eso y por eso le seguí la corriente…

-¡Hey espera, habla más despacio quieres!-Lo corte en seco- Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que hiciste?- En ese momento sonó el timbre de la entrada, esto me traía un mal presentimiento.

Camine hacia la puerta sosteniendo el teléfono con la mano izquierda y abriendo con la derecha.

-Sakura lo sabe todo-Un silencio sepulcral se alzo en los dos lados-Lo siento…-La línea se corto, el móvil se me resbalo de la mano impactando contra el piso.

Jamás podre olvidarme de lo que vi a continuación, del otro lado de la entrada una Sakura completamente empapada se hallaba parada e inmóvil. Pero lo que en verdad me alarmo fue su expresión.

Su cabello estaba completamente empapado y pegado a su cara, sus ojos se veían rojos e hinchados, su entrecejo estaba fruncido, su mandíbula se notaba tensa y sus ojos…sus ojos estaban cargados de un profundo odio y resentimiento.

Las palabras que había dicho Deidara recién ahora cobraban sentido en mi subconsciente, golpeándolo y haciendo eco por todas las paredes. Justo cuando iba a pronunciar palabra un fuerte impacto me obligo a salir de la casa haciéndome perder el equilibrio, precipitándome contra el suelo.

Sentía la mejilla izquierda arder, mientras que por dentro el gusto a sangre ya invadía mi paladar, una de mis muelas había cortado mi boca. La lluvia ya había comenzado a mojarme el cabello y la ropa.

Sakura me tomo por el cuello de mi camiseta levantándome levemente de mi lugar, dejando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Esa fueron las únicas palabras que expreso, pero estaban tan cargadas de decepción y dolor que bastaron para que me quisiera dar de bruces contra el piso.

No le respondí, hubiese sido mi sentencia de muerte. Además tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar enojada.

Volvió a encestarme otro puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que se acentué el escozor, diablos que pegaba fuerte… Dejo caer débilmente su cabeza impidiéndome ver sus ojos, no sabía si estaba llorando o si era la lluvia la que resbalaba por sus pálidas mejillas.

Me golpeo perezosamente el pecho con sus palmas como intentando empujarme, más bien reprochándome. Y ahí pude escuchar al fin su suave llanto, que iba en aumento, en ese preciso instante puedo jurarles que me sentí la basura más repugnante sobre la faz de la tierra, un ser sínico y odioso.

Se levanto de encima mío, apartándose de mí con urgencia, y dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose.

-Confiaba en ti…- Luego hecho a correr, alejándose de mis brazos para siempre.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder y mi pecho escocía mucho más que mi boca.

-Sakura…-Murmure.

…

Ya se viene el último capitulo, y puede que un pequeño epilogo pero eso usted dirán ;)

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y díganme ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review? Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
